


A lot more than that

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confession, Ellick, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Face it, Fix-It, Nick stopped being a wuss, and Ellie stopped being an idiot, post 17x07, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Things between Nick and Ellie are seriously a lot more than just being “overprotective” or “you’re like a sister to me”. They just had to clear it out.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A lot more than that

_“It’s just I saw you with Richard I got a little uh...”_

Nick bites his tongue, not sure if he should tell the truth. He is, indeed, feeling jealous.

_“Overprotective?”_

Ellie supplied tentatively, giving him the perfect way out. She mentally beats herself up for offering the word, knowing deep down Nick is nowhere near being overprotective. She knows and she wanna call him out but she’s also scared.

_“Overprotective, yeah. I mean, you’re like a sister to me”_

If words have taste, Nick would definitely taste bitterness in his mouth right now. This is a complete lie. Nick wants nothing more than Ellie being his girlfriend, his partner, his. But Jimmy’s words are still echoing in his mind and he is scared too.

_“Right, of course”_

Ellie can feel her heart shatters. Tears stings her eyes as she tries to hold them in. This is so not true.

But Nick catches them. He curses at himself internally and knows he screwed up, big time. He wants to tell Ellie the truth right here right now. But Ellie carries on, telling him Richard had gone back to the camp. It does makes him feel better though.

So he also comes clean, telling Ellie that Elena had dumped him. And it’s _complicated_.

And Ellie is genuine about being sorry for Nick. But at the same time, she can’t help but feel good about this. It’s really hard for her to see Nick being happy with someone else. 

On their way to the burger joint Ellie suggested, both of them are quieter than usual. The usual bantering is not there, just a few conversations here and there. Both of them have a lot on their mind, thinking about each other. The silence between them is getting awkward and unsettling.

Nick is the one cannot take it anymore first. The guilt of lying to Ellie and the bitterness of calling her his sister is eating him up. Jimmy said they have zero chemistry, then why Ellie looked like she’s second away from crying when he told her she’s just his sister?

He stops in his track and takes a deep breath before reaching out to grabs one of Ellie’s hand, causing her to turn around.

“Ellie” He starts by saying her name.

Ellie is confused as she turns around but the sincere look on Nick’s face has her frozen and her breath caught in her throat.

Nick is looking directly into her brown eyes, determined yet soft.

“I lied”

“Nick...”

“No, let me, please” Nick tugs on Ellie's hand, closing up the distance between them.

Ellie has her lips pursed into a tight line, she is nervous.

“I lied about being overprotective. I was... I was actually jealous. I like you, a lot, and it scares me. I panicked, so when you offered the word I just went with it. Ellie Bishop, you are certainly not only a sister to me. You’re more than that, a lot more. I’m sorry, I know I screwed up. Can you forgive me?” Nick says in one go, and it feels like a weight being lifted off his shoulder.

Ellie takes a moment to collect her thought and opens up.

“Nick, I’m sorry too, I... I’m scared too. After all that happened, big feelings like this scare me. That’s why I put forward the word. It hurts me doing so cause I really hoped you want more than us being friends, us being siblings. I want us to be a lot more than that too..."

Next thing Ellie knows is Nick’s soft lips on hers. She sucks in a breath in surprise, but melts into the kiss almost right away.

When they finally break off for fresh oxygen, Nick rests his forehead on Ellie’s, smiles on both of their face.

“So no more sibling bullshit?” Ellie teases, warm smile turning into a smirk.

“You were the one suggested overprotective” Nick smirks back, pulling Ellie closer to him.

“Shut up Torres”

“Make me”

And Ellie leans in to peck Nick on his lips, and pulls away right before Nick can deepen the kiss.

“Come on, I’m starving” Ellie turns and tugs on Nick’s hand, signalling him to move so that they can go on and get food.

“You little minx” Nick shakes his head fondly and follows.

And the Bishop-Torres flirty banter is back online.


End file.
